Under the Apple Trees
by Beverly T
Summary: In the wake of a new world that is soon to come about, Riannon has trouble forseeing her place in it. Lord Arawn assures her that no matter what, her place is with him.  *Warning: Spoilers. Rated for Sexual content.


Under the Apple Trees

_Here's a steamy little thing I wrote after watching _Tears to Tiara _on Netflix. There are a few __spoilers __in here, so if you haven't watched the whole series then you may not want to read this just yet._

_Just a side note, I don't use MS Word (no spell check), so if there are any spelling errors or things like that, then I'm sorry. Hope it doesn't ruin the story for you._

_Enjoy!_

A new world was just beyond the horizon. Arthur had just become the Pendragon; the king of the utopia that Arawn and Pwyll had dreamed up so many years ago. And with this new world came new beginings. A chance to bring about an era where there would be no prejudices towards other species. Where the next generation could live in peace.

Thoughts of the next generation had been swimming around in Riannon's head for quite some time now. Since her brother, Arthur, and her husband, Arawn, had vanquished the spirit that had brought a terrible evil upon the land, Riannon had been able to spend more time with her husband than before. The love the two of them shared was strong and Riannon's happiness could not be measured, but she couldn't help feeling that there was an emptiness in her heart.

There was something missing in her life.

But that was so hard to believe. She had been bestowed with so many wonderful gifts: her brother was now king, her friends were all alive and well, the repairs to Avalon had been completed, her people were all happy, and it was only a matter of time before she, Arawn, and Arthur would be able to spead that happiness throughout the land.

But, still, when she watched the children play in the courtyard underneath all the apple trees, Riannon could not help but think that there was a hole in her heart that needed to be filled.

"There you are." Riannon looked up to see Lord Arawn standing before her. "I have been looking all over for you, and wouldn't you know it, I find you sitting in the orchard. The very last place I looked." His smile was warm, indicating that though his words could be construed to imply he was upset, he seemed to be quite happy to have found her there. But as Riannon looked up into her husband's eyes he started to frown. "What is wrong, Riannon?"

Never wanting to upset him or make him worry, Riannon tried to smile.

"Nothing is wrong, m'lord. I am simply enjoying this fine day." Riannon knew her words did nothing to hide her inner angst. And she knew Arawn would see through them.

"You think I do not know when my wife is upset? Or that I am so simple as to be fooled by a very poor lie?"

"Oh, no, m'lord. Please, you know I do not think of you in such a way. I have only the highest respect for you." Riannon could feel herself starting to cry. She had not ment to make Lord Arawn upset with her. She simply did not want to trouble him with her problems. He had so much on his plate already. Along with Arthur, he was trying to create a new world. Riannon did not want to add more stress to his life by voicing her own insecurities.

"If that is true," Arawn said, "then, please, let me know what upsets you." Riannon turned away from him, ashamed at herself for forcing her husband to plead with her.

"You have so much to deal with, as it is, Lord Arawn. You needn't trouble yourself with me." From behind her, she heard Arawn sigh.

"After all this time, you still don't get it, do you?" Riannon felt the gentle touch of Arawn's fingers on her chin. He pulled her face towards his own, so that he could look her in the eye. What Riannon saw in those crimson eyes was the same warmth she felt inside her heart. "I believe I may have said this once before, but for you, my dense little wife, I will say it a hundred times more. You are my wife. You and I are connected in a way that trancends this outside world. Our hearts are connected. Your happiness is my happiness. Your pain is my pain.

"So, when you hurt, I am obligated to make you happy. Not because of this," he motioned toward the scarf around his kneck, the symbol of their union, "but because of this," he took Riannon's hand and placed it over his heart. Underneath her fingers she could feel it beating as it worked to keep him alive.

To keep him with her.

"So, you see," he said cheerfully, "you can try to hide your pain from me, but I will always know when you need me. And I will always be there, whether you want me to be or not." He smiled at her again. The warmth of that smile was like pure sunshine upon her heart. How she loved this man before her. With all of her heart, she loved her Morning Star.

She smiled back up at him, a single tear of joy falling down her cheek. "I understand," she said. "Forgive me for worring you."

"There is nothing to forgive." Arawn took the back of his finger and wiped away her tear. "Now, tell me," he said, "what is it that brings you such sorrow on such a beautiful day."

Riannon removed her hand from Arawn's heart - though he did not remove his hand from hers - and placed them both in her lap. She looked out into the courtyard where some of the Gale children were running around playing under the apple trees.

"For most of my life I knew my destiny. As a member of the Gale clan, and decendent of Lord Pwyll, I knew that it was my responsiblity to protect my people, even if that ment my life. But, then I met you, and I knew that I had a new destiny. I would be by your side, for as long as you'd have me, and I would use my power and strength to protect you from whatever stood in your way. But now, you have laid down your sword. And, with Arthur, you are building a new kingdom where the future is certain to be bright."

"So, what is troubling you."

Riannon paused for a minute to gather her thoughts. "I am . . . uncertain where it is I fit into this new world you are creating with my brother. But, please, do not misunderstand. I have every intention of being by your side, but with this new order that is coming into play, I do not see my part in it. I want to help to build this new future you invision, but I do not know how."

Arawn followed Riannon's line of sight. He watched as the children, a brother and sister, played Hide and Seek amongst the trees. When he looked back at his wife, the longing in her eyes said eveything her words couldn't.

"Riannon, do you know why I laid down my sword in the first place?"

Beautiful blue eyes stared into his with child-like openess. He saw his future in those eyes. A future, even he had not anticipated.

"It is because this new future that I invision will not be made on the blade of a sword. It will be made by the touch of a gentle hand. A loving hand.

"Your hand."

Riannon gasped with suprise. "What are you saying?"

Arawn smiled as he lifted Riannon's hand once again and placed it on his cheek. He smiled into that hand, knowing that in it, he had placed more than just his body and heart. Her gentle touch held his soul.

"I am saying that I want to create the future, together, with you, Riannon."

"Lord Arawn, do you mean - " She glanced towards the children.

"Yes, Riannon, I do. You are my wife, my love, and my life. I would have it no other way. So, what do you say? Will you take this next step with me?"

How could she say no? Unable to contain her joy, Riannon threw herself into Arawn's arms - and onto the ground.

"Oh, my goodness! Lord Arawn, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean - "

"It's alright," Arawn said, straining not to scream out in pain, "but, please, Riannon. If you want to create any kind of future together, you can't do that sort of thing often. I'm afraid my body can't handle the abuse. And please, move your knee."

That night, Riannon lay awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had tried everything; a glass of warm milk, taking a walk under the moon light, even trying to visit Lord Arawn, but he had not answered when she knocked on his bedchamber door. It was incredibly late, he was probably asleep. Like she should be. But with all the talk of the future between she and Arawn in the orchard earlier that day Riannon's mind was racing with the possiblities.

A child, _their _child, was what Lord Arawn had invisioned for the future.

It was enough to make her head spin.

A soft knock startled her out of her musings. Who would be calling on her so late at night?

"Come in," she said. To her suprise, it was Lord Arawn that stood in her doorway. "M'lord! I thought you were asleep."

"I was not," he said as he entered her chamber, cast in shadow.

"But, I knocked on your door earlier and there was no answer." He approaced her bed, slowly.

"Yes, I know. And normally I would have let you in. However, based on our conversation earlier today, I thought it best to visit _you _tonight." He stood before her now, highlighted by the moonlight coming in through the window on the opposite side of the room, his face a mask of shadows and light. He seemed so much taller to her now, for some reason. She knew it was silly - there was no way he could have grown in such a short period of time - but there was something about his presence that intimidated her.

"Lord Arawn, I - " He placed a single finger on her lips as he sat himself on the bed beside her. In the gentle glow of the night sky Riannon was able to see the fire burning in his eyes. It was not the fire of war or the gentle candle flame of love that she was use to seeing from him. Tonight was different. The fire in Arawn's eyes was that of the smoldering coals of passion. The intense, but subtle heat that resonated from his entire being was something that Riannon had never seen before from him. On one level it frightened her.

But on another it excited her, igniting something deep within. Something she hadn't known exsisted.

She could feel that same fire slowly heating her body until she thought she would burn alive from it.

Arawn must have seen it in her, as well, because he smiled at her - a smile that only helped fuel the flames within her.

"No words, tonight, my love," he said, his voice deeper than she had ever heard it before. "Let my body express what my words have failed to convey - how much I truly love you."

He removed his finger from her lips, tracing it along her cheek bone, taking a piece of hair that had fallen into her face and placing it behind her ear. Their eyes met again. His said to her, _you are beautiful_. She hoped her eyes said to him what she was thinking:

_I trust you._

He smiled again, a gentle grin to let her know he understood. Then he brought her face towards his, and kissed her.

Their first kiss.

It was a beautiful kiss, as soft as a butterfly's wings. Their lips barely touched. Riannon thought she was in heaven, then Arawn deepended the kiss, his lips pressing into hers ever so slightly. He pulled away from her, but only for a second, then returned. He repeated that pattern a couple more times before Riannon managed to copy his rythem.

To her suprise, Arawn deepened the kiss even more. He used his lips to pry open hers and slipped his tounge in her mouth, ever so slightly. It was so unexpected that Riannon almost jumped, but before she could react he withdrew.

"It's alright, Riannon," he said. "Just relax." She tried. She wanted to do as he asked, but it was difficult when he was doing things to her that made her body react in such a way. How could she relax when she was suddenly in tune with everything around her. Her clothes suddenly felt uncomfortable, yet it was like they weren't even there. The soft fabric of her night gown seemed almost invisible, though she knew she was well covered.

Arawn deepened the kiss again. This time Riannon was there to meet him. Her hunger grew inside her, pushing past her inabitions. She was not a novice. She knew what they were about to do and what it would mean. But she was with her husband - her love - and she would do her best to please him.

Arawn was suprised by the amount of passion Riannon met him with. Then again, he had seen her level of passion and dedication rise before. His wife was a Gale and Gale's were not timid or shy. They were strong and met any challenge with resolve and courage. They never faltered and they never surrendered.

As they continued to kiss Arawn found himself craving Riannon even more. If he could he would have rip both their clothes off and had his way with her. But he knew, even though Riannon was strong, if he came on to her to quickly it would only frighten her. He had no doubt that this was her first time. What was about to happen would hurt her enough, he didn't want the emotional scar of a bad experience to be there, as well. He wanted her to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

There would be time for unbridled passion later.

Riannon felt Arawn's weight shift. He placed his fee hand on her waist and gently nudged her onto the bed, placing himself above her. They looked into each others eyes again before Arawn began to kiss her kneck. Riannon felt chills as Arawn kissed and licked his way down her throat. His hands wondered down the sides of her body, resting on her ribs, just below her breasts.

She could feel her skin ignite as Arawn placed his head just above her breasts. He grabbed her nightgown and pulled the fabric tight across her chest. Lowering his head he flicked his tounge against the fabric that covered her nipple, soaking it. Riannon could feel his hot breath on her body and it made her lower half scream out. It was hard for her to describe the sensation of what her body was going through. Even though it felt like she was in pain and uncomfortable, it was as if her body craved more of it, not less.

Arawn continued to use his mouth to massage her nipple through her gown. He cradled her gently to him, one arm behind her back, raising her chest to meet his hungry lips. With his other hand he pressed her lower half to him, the part that wanted him most snuggled tightly against his abdomen. He urged her to open her legs to him. Riannon hesitated. Even though he was her husband, the thought of being so vulnerable made her uneasy.

But this was no ordinary man. This was Lord Arawn. The Morning Star. The light that had guided her since childhood; guiding her here, with him, to this moment. There was no need to be hesitant anymore. Her Star was asking for her trust, and as a Gale - as his wife - she would give it to him.

Opening her legs, Riannon felt Arawn's hand move down her backside until it rested upon her thigh. He still worked magic on her breasts with his mouth as he moved his hand from the outside of her thigh to the inside, brushing it slightly with the back of his hand. The sensation sent chills down her spine and set fire to her insides. Never had she thought she could feel so cold and hot at the same time.

He left her breasts and moved, instead, to her lips. There he stayed while he continued to graze the inner most parts of her legs until he ever so gently brushed his hand against the center of her body. Riannon cried out as they kissed. She hadn't known that that area would be so sensitive to his touch. Arawn contiued to brush her gently there until that feeling was no longer enough for her.

Without really knowing what she was doing, Riannon lifted her hips, pushing herself closer to him.

Arawn broke their kiss. He placed his hand over her entrance and looked deep into her eyes. Riannon was uncertain for a moment. Had she done something wrong?

"Riannon, my love," he whispered to her, "are you sure this is what you want?"

He was asking her promission to enter her. She understood that, now. Even though she hadn't known it at the time, she had been waiting her whole life to be with this man. She was sure there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to be with him like this, right now.

"Yes," she said.

Arawn watched Riannon as he entered one finger into her, gently massaging her from the inside. The emotions on her face danced around like sunlight off a pond. He saw them change from shock to amazement to slight pain to, finally, pleasure. And seeing her enjoying herself as he pleasured her set his own passion ablaze. Never had he wanted a woman more than he wanted her now. It was increasingly difficult for him to hold back and let her have this moment.

But it was not his moment to take.

He eased another finger into her. He would have to make sure she was ready for him. Having never done this before, it was unlikely that she knew what was in store. But he would be as gentle with her as he could. When he saw that her face had relaxed, Arawn entered a third finger into her and quickened his pace.

Riannon thought her body would surely split apart. How was it possible that her Lord Arawn could make her body burn the way that it did, but still have her craving more. She wanted to beg him to stop and pray that she would still have her legs about her afterward. But he continued to quicken his pace. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. And just as she was sure she couldn't take any more she felt her body explode. She cried out to Lord Arawn as her body spasmed against her will.

But he did not stop. He continued to assult her as wave after wave of pleasure crested inside of her. Finally, her body relaxed.

"I think," she said, breathlessly, "you killed me, m'lord."

"I certainly hope not," he said, chuckling. "We're not done yet."

"There's more?" Riannon didn't think her body could take anymore.

"Of course. You don't think that _that _is where babies come from, did you?" He was teasing her, she knew, but she was also feeling quite vulernable right then. They had just shared a very intimate experience together and now he was making fun of her. It was kind of upsetting. "Oh, now don't pout," he said to her, "I was only teasing."

"I kno' tha'," she exclaimed, "but you donna have ta - a - " Riannon wanted to scold him for making fun of her, but she found that any argument she had disappeared when Arawn started taking off his clothes. First his black military jacket, then the tunic underneath until he was completely naked from the waist up.

He chuckeled again. "Do you know that when you're angry your accent gets stronger? It's kinda cute." He was teasing her again, she knew it. But it was so hard to argue with him when he looked at her like he did then. With such sincere love and devotion.

He moved until he hovered above her. Their eyes locked in a solid embrace. Arawn stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, the way he had to her other part, moving it down her kneck and shoulder until he held her hand in his. He placed her hand over his heart, the way he had earlier as they sat under the orchard.

"Everything I have is yours, Riannon. Everything." He moved her hand further down his body. Riannon couldn't help but realize how different their bodies were from one another. His was so hard and muscular. Such a contrast to how soft and fleshy her own body was. And as he moved her hand lower, over the buldge in his pants, she felt how _really _different they were.

Arawn settled her hand to rest there and showed her how to gently massage him through the fabric of his pants. At first, she was so fascinated by how he felt in her hand - so solid and strong - that she was fixated on it. Then she heard him moan and looked up to see his face scrunched up in, what she thought was pain. Then he moaned again and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was enjoying this as much as she had enjoyed what he had just done for her.

Wanting to please him more, Riannon positioned her hand underneath his pants so that she could massage him without the constraints.

When Riannon's hand grabbed the flesh of his swollen manhood Arawn thought he could die a happy man. He untied the lace of his pants to give her better access and showed her how to stroke him. She was a fast learner, but if she kept up or, Watos forbid, sped up her pace Arawn wouldn't last much longer.

And he had plans for them both that would require he be at his best.

So, Arawn forced himself way from Riannon's hand. She was confused at first, but that confusion gave way to something else when he fully undressed himself.

Riannon was marveled by the man before her. In terms of appearence, he was perfection. There was no one who was his equal, she was certain of it. She could stare at him all day and never grow tired of it. There was no greater beauty in the world than his own.

Sitting on his knees, Arawn reached out a hand to her. Riannon let him pull her up to meet him on the bed. She allowed her hands to explore every inch of him, feeling the way the muscles danced just under his skin. His hands, as well, explored her body over her nightgown until they lay at the bottom hem.

Their eyes locked. She saw that same look from before etched on his face. He was asking her permission.

Again, how could she deny him?

She smiled at him, letting him know that it was okay to take what he wanted from her. No, that was wrong. He wasn't taking - she was giving.

Arawn lifted the nightgown above her head, pulling the fabric off her. It was about time. He had wanted that obsene thing off her from the begining, but he had promised to be gentle with her. In the future, though, he would make sure to burn it. He never wanted to see it again.

Not when his wife was so lovely.

She lay bare before him, now. Her cream colored skin glistened in the moonlight. It was like she was glowing. He just wanted to be there with her forever and drink in the sight of her.

He laid her back down upon the bed, marveling at how her hair pooled around her like strands of silk and how the moonlight cast the perfect luminescent glow across her beautiful body.

Arawn bent down to kiss her stomach, where his future child would grow. An image of his Riannon, pregnant with his child, flashed across his mind. He couldn't help but smile.

Riannon placed her hand across his face. "Why is it you smile so, m'lord?"

"Because for so long I searched for a home. At one time I thought I could make Heaven my home, even though, aside from my father's love, I was not welcome there. Then I came to earth and met Pwyll and Primula and I thought they were my home. For a time, they were. But there was always something missing.

"But, I've realized, that those events - those people I knew and loved - they were the stepping stones that led me to you. You are my home, Riannon. So, I have every reason to smile."

"I love you, Lord Arawn."

"And I love you, Riannon of Gale."

Arawn kissed her stomach again then made a trail of kisses down until he reached her center. It was time. Time for he and his wife to make the future that they had dreamed of.

Together.

Riannon was shocked when Arawn began to please her with his mouth. She had thought that what he had done to her before was wonderful, but the way he used his tounge to tease and lick her now was incredible.

He placed two fingers inside her again, gaining the rythem he had before. Arawn wanted to make sure she was ready for him to enter her. He wanted to make sure she was pleased, but he had been waiting long enough. He needed to seek his release or else he would die. He flicked and licked until he heard her gasp out his name. The juices of her release splashed against his lips. What he wouldn't give to be able to suck out all of that sweet nectar, but he held back. She would need it to make his entrance into her easier.

Placing himself at her opening Arawn looked into Riannon's eyes. Those blue pools glistened with desire. Desire for him and what he offered.

"I'm afraid this is going to be painful for a little while. Are you sure you want to do this?" With his own desires building, Arawn was afraid he would be unable to stop if she changed her mind later.

"I know," she said, determined. "And I'm ready. I want to do this, Lord Arawn."

They kissed as he entered into her. He wanted to take it slow, so as not to hurt her. But he knew that, no matter what, she would be in pain. And, unfortunatly, taking his time would only prolong it. So, with one powerful thrust, Arwn entered Riannon fully.

Riannon felt like she had been ripped open. Her body hurt so much she thought she would die from it. She screamed into their kiss. Tears streamed down her face. She had known that what they wanted to do was going to cause her pain, but she had no idea it would be like this. It was enough to make her want to run away.

But Lord Arawn held her close. As he cradled her head and stoked her cheek he whispered sweet words in her ear to soothe her. It worked, but only because the pain began to ebb. Riannon tried to calm herself.

Then Arawn began to move his hips. Riannon braced herself for more pain as he entered and withdrew from her slowly, but she only felt slight discomfort. That discomfort soon gave way to pleasure as he quickened his pace. Before she knew it, the pain had vanished entirely and all Riannon could feel was her deep connection to Lord Arawn as it washed over her entire body like a midsummer rain.

The slow and steady pace of their lovemaking was begining to drive Arawn mad. He wanted to speed things up, to make this moment as pleasurable for the both of them as he could, but he did not want to rush her. Riannon was still getting use to his body and if he tried to quicken his thrusts, he may only succeed in hurting her.

So, it was some suprise when Arawn felt Riannon rise her hips up to meet him. His little minx always managed to astound him somehow. Meeting her needs, Arawn quickened his pace ever so slightly. He watched her face carefully, anticipating the moment when she was almost ready. He wanted them to have this moment together. To be together as one.

Arawn could feel her pleasure mounting as she grew tighter around him. It was only a matter of time, now. He intensified their love making until he was almost at his breaking point. And just as he was sure he wouldn't be able to last any longer he felt Riannon's body begin to spasm.

She cried out his name at the same time he cried out hers. All their energy spent from their release the two of them lay together in bed for several minutes, their bodies still connected.

And as Riannon lay there, in the comfort of her husband's arms, she allowed her mind to dream about the future. She finally saw her place in it. She saw her children - Lord Arawn's children - playing in the sunlight under the apple trees as she stood by her husband's side while they held hands and watched. It was a beautiful sight. One she would be happy to live out forever.

_Well, that's the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought in the Reviews. 3_


End file.
